


A Tribute

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Beaches - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: CC has always known what Hillary's last words to her would be. Will she stop her from saying them? Will she ever be able to live with it if she does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of CC and Hillary one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/9QTuT1Dycx

"Hill, promise me something?"  
   

"What?"  
   

"Never tell me you love me."  
   

"But I do, CC. Why wouldn't I tell you?"  
   

"Because I don't want you to go."  
   

"Ceec, we both know it's only a matter of time."  
   

"Well, just hold off. Can't you do that?"  
   

"When it's my time, it's my time. There's nothing I can do about it, but the important thing is that I'm doing okay now. Don't spend the time we have together sulking."  
   

"I know. You're right."  
   

Visiting Hillary in the hospital was becoming harder and harder for CC. She knew that one time it would be her last visit. They both knew that, but neither of them knew when. CC learned long ago what the last words Hillary would ever say to her were going to be. She wanted to hear them because of what they were, but hated the thought of hearing them because of what that would mean.  
   

When CC had a concert to perform she'd always call Hillary before she went on. The following day after the hospital visit was no exception. "Hey, Hill, how're ya feeling?"  
   

"I think this is it, CC. I don't think I can do it anymore. I know just yesterday you told me not to say it, but I don't want to miss the chance."  
   

"Hill, no. Don't do it. At least let me see you tomorrow, first."  
   

"I'm sorry, CC. I can't." There was a pause as both of them waited for the words that would seal Hillary's fate. "I love you, Ceec."  
   

"I love you too, Hill," CC said through her tears. The other end of the line went silent. CC hung up the phone. She had to cancel the show. She couldn't perform when the love of her life had just said her final goodbye. But, maybe just one song. Hillary's song.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
